outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Matthews
Lieutenant Junior Grade''' Alexander Matthews''' is a Helm/Ops Officer aboard the USS Belfast. Full Name: Alexander James Matthews Race: Human Date of Birth: 236304.07 Place of Birth:Midwestern United States Earth Age:30 Gender: Male Telepathic status: N/A Appearance Height:6' 2" Weight: 200 Lbs. Hair Color: Black Length of Hair Pony Tail Eye Color:Dark Brown Skin Tone: Tanned Birthmarks, Scars:Knife cut on right arm. Build:Muscular Face: Full Eyes: Dark Brown Mouth: Full Arms: Muscular Legs: Strong Carriage: Swagger Poses (Hands/Gestures, Feet/Legs, Torso/Head): Relaxed Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Loose Shoes: Comfortable Voice: Deep Handedness:Left Alexander is mild mannered, hard on himself, and duty bound. He comes from a long line of a military family. His father, Jefferson Matthews is a retired Starfleet commander, his mother Frances Matthews, civilian medical doctor. His great great grandfather, Commander William Halsey Matthews served on the ill-fated U.S.S. Excalibur which was destroyed in the mock war games with the U.S.S. Enterprise during the testing of the Daystrom M-5 computer system. Through out the family line, all of the men and some of the women have served in the military of some kind. So it was only the natural thing for Alexander to do. Alexander is a trained pilot, martial artist, force recon marine, with a minor in medicine. He will save a life before taking one. Trained in bladed weapons and phased weapons. Marital Status:Widowed Children:Jaden Alexander Matthews: Stillborne (Cloned By N'Challa) Parents Father: Jefferson Grant Matthews Mother: Frances Matthews Siblings: None Battle Of Camis IV After his graduation from the Marine Command School, Alexander was assigned to the Force Recon detachment. He was given the command of a small Force Recon unit codename Alpha Two. The assignment the team was given, to support a Federation outpost in the Camis sector on the planet of Camis IV. Starfleet Intelligence reported that their was a small skirmish and raids on the outpost. Alexander and his team were to assess the situation and report to Alpha One. Upon arrival Alexander and his team found most of the outpost destroyed. He and the team defended the occupants of the outpost with what weapons they had available and what they could find. It came to the point where, he and the team fought to a hillside on the outskirts of the outpost, only to be attacked by Nausicaan raiders. His team falling in the battle, Alexander had only one option left to hold back the opposing forces. He called in an air strike on his own position, the distress call Broken Arrow. After the battle, Alexander was found and taken to recover at Starfleet Medical on Earth due to his wounds. During his recovery the medical staff discovered the symptoms of Post traumatic stress disorder. He spent almost a month with doctors talking about the engagement, he was then decorated by the Commandant of the Marines for bravery and promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant. Alexander was given survivors leave before being assigned to the Ronin. Later his symptoms escalated to the night sweats and dreams of the battle. He overcame the problem and felt that he could take command of a team again. This came to be when he commanded a team to rescue the away team while assigned to the Aurora. Alexander piloted the small re-entry craft Borealis. With the success of that mission, Alexander felt his confidence come back and he knew that he was back on track again. He later transferred to the Federation Embassy on Talaan, and became a Tactical/Security Officer. During a mission he was transferred to the USS Mercury. After a few promotions and the introduction to the operations department. He was promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander. Just after his promotion and career change, he was introduced to his wife. They met via a holodeck date while the Mercury crew was on shore leave. After that first meeting they had dated and fell in love with each other, with Alexander asking her to marry him. His wife transferred to the Mercury not soon after the proposal. They married on Stardate 238908.08. Two months after they were married, his wife became pregnant with their first child. The next day Alexander was captured and held prisoner in a Klingon concentration camp. During the escape from the planet Vador III, Alexander was wounded in the lower leg. It is not known what the damage is at this point it has to be determined by the Mercury CMO Lt. Commander Velana. After some time in the Sickbay aboard the Mercury, Chief Medical Officer Velana informed Alexander that the damage to his leg can not be repaired his left leg had to be removed.Upon arriving at Starbase 118, he and his wife transported to the medical facility on the Starbase for him to have surgery and a replacement limb. During the shoreleave on Starbase 118, Alexander was awarded three ribbons. Doctor Johanna MacLaren used advanced biotechnology to grow a limb from the DNA of Alexander. Stardate 238912.11 The surgery was performed by MacLaren and her team with success. Alexander returned with his wife to the Mercury, where he will be under the care of CMO Velana for the weeks of rehabilitation. He and his wife were transferred to the main starbase were he found that his leg and body needed to adjust in the gravity of earth. During this time his wife was about to give birth. Alexander was placed in cryogenic sleep. He awakened on Earth without his beloved wife and child waiting for him. A few weeks later he was told by his mother Frances that his wife gave birth but the child was stillborn and she was missing. A message was sent to him showing that the evil Romulan N'Challa has stolen the body of his dead son. Alexander swore to avenge his wife and bring her and his dead son home to the valley in Ohio. Alexander was recalled to duty, but forced to retire. After two years of searching for his family. He found the evil N'Challa on the edge of the Romulan boarder to find out that she had cloned the body of his son and disposed of the body of his real son. N'Challa tried to raise the boy as her own , but could not break the bond that he had for his real mother and Alexander. Upon returning to the valley were he grew up and married the mother of his son Jaden. (The name that they both agreed upon.) He has spent the last few months raising Jaden with his parents while still searching for the woman he loves. Alexander has been informed by Riles Dunes, that his beloved wife was killed during a romulan raid on the boarder of Romulan space. Alexander informed his parents of her death and her body is now enroute to the valley on Earth where she will be laid to rest as the Valkyrie she was trained to be, with honor.